On the Blossoming Submission of Guang-Hong Ji
by Hota
Summary: Sequel to "Innocence." - The single bathroom caused issues, until he couldn't wait anymore one morning, giving up on propriety and barging in while Leo was in the shower. He'd never heard Leo hit such a high note as he did when he'd flushed. What was up with American plumbing? - Adult themes


**A/N:** Crossposted from my AO3 - archiveofourown dot org / works/8852065

This was recently posted by someone else and has been reported and confirmed as a stolen work. This is a multi-part series if you'd like to read the rest.

* * *

Guang-Hong learned what "cloud nine" meant over the next weeks. He ended up unofficially moving in with Leo, cooking when allowed and sharing his bed every night. Leo lived close enough to the rink he could walk or take the bus without having to depend on Leo for transport. Most days they went together, but sometimes it was nice to be alone with his own thoughts for a bit. They both came from families with siblings and could tell when a break was needed to keep from ripping out each other's throats. Out of love, of course.

The single bathroom caused issues, until he couldn't wait anymore one morning, giving up on propriety and barging in while Leo was in the shower. He'd never heard Leo hit such a high note as he did when he'd flushed. What was up with American plumbing?

He'd giggled about it for days, until Leo finally got revenge and goosed him with a hand that he'd held an ice cube in for two minutes. They called a truce as soon as Guang-Hong threatened to put all of Leo's underwear in the freezer.

Leo made him watch Star Wars, and then he found Dr Who on Netflix and their evenings quickly became a ritual of dinner and cuddling on the sofa for an episode or two.

He took to showering as soon as he got back for the night and dressing in only his socks and underwear before pulling on one of Leo's shirts or sweaters. More often than not their Dr Who time was interrupted by sexyfuntimes, but neither of them ever complained.

Probably because the sex was _amazing._ Not that he had anyone to compare it to, but sex with Leo was better than he could have dreamed. He hadn't quite broken down like he had that first time though and sometimes wondered if something had been different. Leo was as careful and gentle with him as ever, and while he still left marks, none had been as large or long-lasting as the first ones. He didn't use that _voice_ too much either, the one that eased something inside him and made him hot all over.

He squirmed at just the memory of it, curling tighter into Leo's chest. He nuzzled into him and peeked up through his hair, the episode playing on TV forgotten. "Leo…"

"Hmm?" Leo slid his fingers into Guang-Hong's hair, glancing down when he didn't get an answer.

He bit his lower lip, idly toying with a loose thread on Leo's shirt. "When you said you were… into _stuff..._ What exactly does that mean?"

Leo's fingers stopped rubbing small circles against his back as he picked up the remote to put the TV on mute, thankfully leaving it on as something to focus on. "Are you talking about kinky stuff?"

Gods, just that word coming out of Leo's mouth had him turning red. "Yes."

"Okay. Well, I usually prefer being the one in control... How much detail are you wanting?"

"...How much is there?"

Leo chuckled and pulled his hand from under Guang-Hong's sweater. "How about I mention something I like, and if you want more information on it, just ask?"

That sounded fair. "Okay." He blinked as Leo shifted, pulling his outside leg up from where it was resting on the floor until they were both stretched out on the sofa. He found himself wrapped up in Leo's arms and legs, but instead of feeling trapped, it felt more... reassuring than anything. He shifted until he was comfortably reclining on his side against his lover's chest, watching the silent TV.

"Blindfolds."

Guang-Hong shivered. That was something he'd be okay with, maybe. "Okay."

"Spanking."

He did _not_ squeak. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"It can, but the point isn't the pain." Leo hummed with a slight frown when Guang-Hong looked up in confusion. "When I bite you, it hurts a little, right?"

He flushed as he nodded. "It feels good though."

"So does spanking, when done right."

"Mmm... What about gags?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't mind them, but I like hearing my partner's voice. And I don't like relying on nonverbal safewords if I don't know them well."

"A what?"

"Safeword? It's a signal to let your partner know you really mean to stop, since pleading and begging to stop are kind of part of the play."

"Oh." That made sense, and it actually made him feel much better about maybe trying something out. Not that he didn't trust Leo not to stop, but having a _special_ word meant he didn't have to worry about not saying "stop". He'd let it slip a couple times when Leo teased him and was always disappointed when Leo actually stopped completely.

He shivered at the idea of telling Leo to stop and him... not stopping. That shouldn't turn him on, should it? "What else?"

"Marking, obviously." Leo grinned and brushed a finger against one of the marks he'd left last night.

"I like when you mark me," Guang-Hong admitted, tipping his head back to give Leo better access.

"What else do you like?"

He licked his lips, curling his fingers into Leo's shirt. "Your voice. When you... do that thing."

"Yeah?" Leo asked, and Guang-Hong could _hear_ the grin in his voice. "I thought you reacted to it, but was sure it was just wishful thinking."

"You could tell? Is that why you stopped using it?" he asked, pouting up at Leo and poking his chest.

Leo laughed. "Maybe."

" _Why_?" he did _not_ whine.

"Because I didn't want to influence you." Leo ran his fingers through Guang-Hong's hair, massaging his head and neck. "At least not without you knowing I was." He tilted his head when Guang-Hong just eyed him in confusion again. "That first night, you were wanting to please me, even if it meant forcing yourself," he said quietly. "I hadn't even asked you to do anything except lie down."

He remembered. Vividly. Just thinking about their first time always got him worked up, despite the lingering embarrassment. What if Leo _had_ asked him to try something then? He didn't even have to imagine, he knew he would have agreed so long as it wasn't too scary.

At least _one_ of them had some experience with this. "Thank you," he murmured, plucking at Leo's lose thread again. "I... like pleasing you," he said, face burning. Gods, would he _ever_ stop flushing when talking about sex? "If... if you wanted to try something I think I'd be okay with it."

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Something you like?"

Leo drummed his fingers against Guang-Hong's back. "Alright... So long as you come up with a safeword. If you can't think of anything, some people like the stoplight system. Red to stop, green to keep going."

Red. That was easy to remember. He wanted a word that was his own, but he'd need some time to think of something fitting. "Red works," he said, breath hitching with a thrill of excitement. Oh gods, he was really doing this wasn't he?

"Okay." Leo reached up, tipping Guang-Hong's head back with a finger beneath his chin. "So if you start to feel like you don't like it, or you feel lightheaded or anything, or you want me to stop, what do you say?"

Guang-Hong took a slow breath, meeting Leo's eyes and shivering. He was dead serious, his expression reminding him a bit of Katsuki's when he was completely focused before taking to the ice. And Leo was looking at _him_ like that. "Red," he breathed.

"Louder."

He flushed as Leo's voice crawled down his spine, licking his lips and arching closer to him. "Red." He mewled as Leo tugged him in for a kiss, whimpering when it was just a chaste brush of lips.

"Shh, not yet, my little minx. I promise to take care of you, all you have to do is breathe and tell me if you need to stop. Understand?"

"Yes." Breathe. He could do that. He could totally do that. Especially if that was all it took for Leo to keep using that voice and _smile_ at him like that.

"Go to the bedroom and get on your knees on the bed then."

Guang-Hong swallowed a moan as he carefully climbed off the couch, biting his lip as he headed to the bedroom. He tried not to think too much about what Leo might do to him, fisting his hands in the covers as he sank down on his knees and watched the door. He saw the lights going off a minute before Leo entered and pushed the door to behind him.

"Such a good little minx," Leo said, smiling as he ran his fingers through Guang-Hong's hair. He leaned down and nipped at the tip of an ear. "Take off everything but my sweater."

He sucked in a breath and lifted up to squirm out of his underwear, peeling his socks off with it and tossing them to the floor. Oh gods, he was naked beneath Leo's sweater, and somehow wearing his clothes just got a hundred times hotter.

"Good, so good," Leo purred, brushing another chaste kiss to his lips. "What's your word?"

Guang-Hong chased the taste of Leo's lips with his tongue. "Red."

Leo hummed and pulled back, stepping towards the dresser with a smirk and reaching into the sock drawer. "I think I have just the thing to use on you. I noticed it made its way to the top of my chest... Maybe you know what I'm talking about?"

Guang-Hong squeaked as his eyes widened. _Crap!_ He was so busted! "You knew?"

Leo laughed and glanced at him over his shoulder. "You left it unlocked and the key on top of my socks, babe. Of course I noticed."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Leo shrugged, pushing the chest open and pulling out the glass plug and a strip of black cloth. "I figured you'd say something if you ever wanted to ask about it. And I was right." He straightened and turned with a smile, sinking down with a knee on the bed in front of him. "Now," he said, using that amazing voice again, "close your eyes."

Guang-Hong clutched at the covers again as he closed his eyes, breath hitching at the whisper kiss of silk on them. Leo pulled it taught and hooked a finger through it before tugging. "Can you see anything?"

He cracked his eyes open and couldn't help the whimper as he reached out blindly, jumping as Leo caught his hands.

"Shh, shh, breathe. I'm right here, I'm not leaving you alone, my little minx." Leo squeezed his hands and he could feel Leo's breaths in his hair, his voice easing the spike of panic.

It was just a blindfold. He could rip it off himself if he needed to. Gods he was being stupid. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm going to let go now, but I'm not leaving, okay?" Leo waited until after he'd nodded again before lowering Guang-Hong's hands back to the bed and standing. "God, you look so good like this. I'd love a framed picture of you right now."

Guang-Hong flushed with pleasure. Leo liked seeing him like this? He took a breath and sat up a little straighter, resting his hands on his thighs instead, toying with the hem of the sweater and biting his lower lip.

" _Fuck._ "

He gasped as Leo grabbed his hair and tugged his head back, arching into him and whimpering beneath the onslaught of his tongue. Oh gods, Leo was _tongue-fucking_ his mouth and all he'd done was wear a blindfold.

"So good, such a perfect little minx," Leo groaned against his lips, panting against them as he rested his forehead against Guang-Hong's. "Give me a word."

Guang-Hong frowned a moment before smiling. " _Green_ ," he said, grinning when Leo chuckled.

"Lean forward then, on your hands and knees."

Leo's hands guided his shoulders as he leaned forward, a flush creeping up his neck as the sweater rode up and left him exposed. Oh man, this was so embarrassing. He curled his fingers into the covers, breath stuttering before Leo stroked his cheek and he remembered he was supposed to breathe.

"Good. Now open up, little minx, and careful of your teeth."

He opened his mouth, whimpering as cool glass settled on his tongue. Oh gods, he put the _plug in his mouth?!_

"Close your mouth, that's it. Hold it there and warm it up for me." Leo brushed his lips against the blindfold before pulling back, his hand trailing down Guang-Hong's back and down a leg.

Guang-Hong struggled to breathe through his nose and not drool everywhere as he sucked on the _plug_ Leo put in his _mouth._

The bed dipped behind him and he turned his head, as if he'd be able to see anything. Hot breath was the only warning he got before Leo's mouth was on him, teeth sinking into his thigh. He rocked back with a muffled yelp, mindful of the plug and remembering to keep it in place.

Leo chuckled against his flesh. "Good job," he purred, licking at the mark he'd left.

Guang-Hong flushed and grumbled as he realized Leo did that on _purpose._ Stupid Leo. He wasn't going to drop the plug. No way. He could be a... a good little minx, and oh _man_ , he'd never be able to _not_ feel all warm and tingly when he heard Leo call him that now.

He yelped as Leo's hands settled on his ass, spreading him, and a moment later his _tongue_ was on him and pushing _into_ him and he rocked into it with a groan, arching his back enough he swore his head would touch his spine. That felt _so good._ Oh gods, it felt even better than it usually did, his entire body alive with warm tingles.

When Leo replaced his tongue with a slick finger, he nearly dropped the plug, wanting to scream and only managing stifled whimpers instead.

"You're doing so good, beautiful. Let's get this in you properly now, okay?" Leo slid a hand against Guang-Hong's back and into his hair before moving to grasp the plug. "Open up now, let it go."

He opened his mouth with a whimper, sighing in relief as Leo pulled it free. He let his head drop between his arms, panting for air and clenching his teeth around a deep groan as he felt the heated plug pushing into him. That felt weird, but good, and he relaxed with a sigh as it settled all the way in.

Leo pressed hot, wet kisses around it and down his thighs with soft nips of teeth, fingers rubbing against his hips. When he finally pulled back, he moved to bury his hands in Guang-Hong's hair, tugging his head up for a slow kiss. "Give me a word, my little minx."

Guang-Hong melted into the kiss, panting against Leo's lips with a moan. "Green." He leaned into the fingers stroking his cheek, tilting his head to kiss them. "Feels good... want to make you feel good, too."

Leo sucked in a breath, nuzzling into his hair. "I'd like to have your mouth on me. And to come on your face," he said, his voice even throatier than before.

Oh gods that sounded _hot_. He'd wanted to give Leo a blowjob for _days_ , but he couldn't find the courage to bring it up, and Leo hardly ever asked for _anything_. Until now. And he'd asked in _that voice_ and... his fingers were trembling? Was Leo worried he'd say no?

No... that wasn't it. Leo was... scared he'd asked too much and was waiting for him to say Red and call it quits. As if. He could handle giving his boyfriend a damn blowjob, and at least he had a blindfold on so nothing got in his eyes.

He tipped his head back, opening his mouth with a soft moan and flushing in pleasure when Leo cursed again. He liked making Leo swear. He flicked his tongue out when a finger traced over his lips, tugging it into his mouth and sucking on it. It wasn't as thick as the plug and he didn't have to worry about dropping it as he rocked back, sliding his lips to the tip. He grinned as he nipped at it and sucked it back in.

"That's so good," Leo murmured and Guang-Hong hoped it wasn't just his imagination how strained he sounded. He pulled his finger free and then there was the sound of cloth slipping to the floor.

Guang-Hong gulped as Leo cupped his cheek before something large and blunt and _hot_ brushed against his lips.

"Open up, little minx," Leo murmured, a growl in his soft voice.

He shivered and opened wide, whimpering softly when Leo didn't push in, just rubbed against his lips again. He flicked his tongue out, catching a smear of something thick and salty and bitter. He couldn't help wrinkling his nose, flushing when Leo chuckled at him.

"Take your time, beautiful," Leo murmured, fingers sliding into Guang-Hong's hair and stroking. He didn't push into Guang-Hong's mouth or try to pull him down by force, keeping close and apparently contenting himself with petting him.

Guang-Hong sucked in a deep breath and tilted his head, licking at the side of Leo's dick. Oh man, he finally got to try his hand at sucking Leo off and he couldn't even see him! That was probably for the best for now though, considering how cool Leo's fingers were against his burning cheeks.

He suckled along the length of it, growing bolder whenever Leo sighed or moaned or whenever he shifted enough to really feel the plug. He couldn't help the way his legs slipped further apart so he sank lower for a better angle, finally sliding his lips over the leaking tip.

Leo made the most amazing strangled sound, fingers tightening in Guang-Hong's hair.

He chuckled and worked his way down another inch, pausing to flex his tongue and _breathe_. Breathing was good, and if he tilted his head just right he could get Leo in even deeper and still breathe through his nose. He finally stopped when Leo got close to the back of his throat, managing to swallow around him after a few attempts, flushing as saliva and more leaked from the corner of his mouth where his lips were stretched wide.

"Fuck. _Fuck,_ you look so good like that. Such a good little minx," Leo groaned, fingers twitching in his hair. "So beautiful, taking me in so deep, my plug in your ass."

He moaned and slid forward a bit more, clutching at the covers for balance. His skin tingled at the praise, the way Leo's voice went all soft and breathy, and he _knew_ Leo was holding back. He knew how good it felt to have Leo's mouth on him and could never keep his hips still.

He wanted Leo to _move_ , dammit.

He sucked hard enough his cheeks hollowed as he rocked back, swirling his tongue and swallowing before suckling against Leo's slit.

Leo gasped and cursed as his fingers spasmed and his hips rocked forward, stopping before he even got halfway back in. "Shit, sorry," he murmured, taking half a step back to slide free.

Guang-Hong moaned and tried to keep his lips on him. "Do it again," he pleaded.

"Shit. Are you sure?"

He pouted and barely resisted tearing the blindfold off so Leo would get the full effect. " _Green,_ " he snapped, shivering at the unexpected laugh.

"Who's the one in charge here?" Leo asked, sliding both hands into Guang-Hong's hair to hold him still.

He smirked and licked his lips. "Me."

"You think so?" Leo asked, and his voice was soft and throaty _right in his ear_ and oh _gods_ he'd just bit off more than he could chew, hadn't he? "Open up, my cheeky little minx," he growled.

Guang-Hong gasped and opened his mouth, moaning around Leo as he pushed inside. His head was held still and all he could do was clutch the covers and breathe around Leo, working his tongue to try to coax him in deeper or move faster. Was it wrong he kind of wanted to almost choke on it?

"Gorgeous," Leo breathed. "Can you take me further?"

He moaned loudly and tried to push forward, whimpering as Leo tightened his grip on his hair.

"Easy, little minx, you might choke yourself."

He flushed and shivered all over at hearing Leo say it aloud and knew he at least wanted to see what it was like, fighting against Leo's grip and whimpering when he pulled away. "Please."

"Fuck, babe," Leo moaned, pressing his lips to Guang-Hong's temple. "Tell me what you want."

He squeaked and bit his lip, ducking his head. He couldn't say that out loud. He wasn't even sure how to say what he wanted.

Leo nuzzled at his ear, the ragged pace of his breath easing something in him. "Do you want me to use you? Harder? Faster? Deeper?"

He gasped and nodded with a soft, keening moan.

" _Rougher_?" Leo asked, accompanying the word with a sharp tug on Guang-Hong's hair.

Oh gods. " _Yes_!" He whimpered as heat spiked through him, melting into the grip. He couldn't believe how turned on he was at the thought of Leo using his mouth like that.

"Okay. Okay, minx, I can do that. Use your hands if you need to stop me, okay?"

Guang-Hong nodded and opened his mouth, relaxing as Leo gripped his head with both hands again. Oh man, he was really doing this.

When Leo pushed in again, it was a quick thrust that took him almost to the back of Guang-Hong's throat, holding there a moment before easing back. "So good for me, aren't you?" he purred, snapping his hips forward again.

Guang-Hong's body thrummed with pleasure, arching in surprise when Leo thrust in deeper and hit the back of his throat. He swallowed reflexively, taking a shuddering breath and forcing his throat to relax, tipping his head back in encouragement.

Leo's fingers tightened in his hair and he let out a sharp curse, thrusting in deeper, pushing into Guang-Hong's throat with a moan.

Oh man that was... he didn't even know, but he _liked_ it, whimpering around Leo and apparently that was the exact right thing to do because then Leo was moving, pulling back only to shove right back in, grinding forward until Guang-Hong was making soft choking sounds as he struggled to breathe.

He gasped for air when Leo finally pulled back, getting only a few breaths before they were starting over again. His eyes stung with the force of Leo's thrusts and his lips and throat felt bruised, but every time he started choking again, his pleasure only increased, especially when Leo made that soft moaning sound he'd never admit was a whimper.

"Fuck, so good, you're so gorgeous, my little minx," Leo murmured, hips grinding in and in. And then he was pulling free and rubbing hard against Guang-Hong's cheeks and lips, covering his face in hot streaks of come.

Guang-Hong panted for breath as he nuzzled against Leo, finding his tip when he'd groaned through the last of his orgasm and sucking the last bit clean. He smiled up at Leo when he heard the breathless laugh, humming in surprise when Leo kissed him.

"You've been so good, my gorgeous little minx. I think it's your turn now."

Guang-Hong whimpered and shifted forward, arching his back and wiggling his ass. He couldn't believe how he was acting, but he felt _good._ And he certainly didn't hear Leo complaining about it. Quite the opposite.

Leo chuckled and pinched his ass. "On your back," he ordered, and Guang-Hong could tell he was smirking.

 _Crap_. Should he be scared? He stretched out on his back and rested his hands beside his head, biting his lip as the sweater rode up over his stomach.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, gorgeous?" Leo asked, settling over Guang-Hong's thighs and rubbing at his hips.

He squirmed and licked his lips. "Give me the best orgasm of my life?" he asked, grinning when Leo laughed and yelping at the flick to his nipple a moment later.

"Close." Leo worked the sweater up an inch at a time, stroking against the exposed skin as he went, until it was bunched up beneath Guang-Hong's chin. He leaned forward and nipped against Guang-Hong's lips. "I'm going to lick, and suck, and bite, and mark you up," he murmured, punctuating each listing with an example against Guang-Hong's throat. "And that's all I'm going to do, over every inch of your body except where you really want, until you come untouched."

 _Oh gods, oh_ gods. No way. He'd only done that _once_ , their first time together, and he was sure it'd only been _because_ it was his first time with someone. There was no way he could do that again. He whimpered and reached out to bury his fingers in Leo's hair. "I can't…"

Leo tilted his head, pressing a kiss to each of his wrists. "I think you can. I intend to make you. You remember what to say if it gets to be too much?"

He licked his lips and nodded. "Red…"

"And what did I tell you you needed to do?"

Guang-Hong shivered and let out a low moan, dropping his hands back to the pillows. "Breathe."

"That's right. God, you're so good, my little minx. I'm going to take good care of you. You don't have to do anything except breathe. You can come whenever you want."

Guang-Hong snorted. Easier said than done. He took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh as Leo's lips pressed against his stomach, grazing it with his teeth before licking a long swipe up his chest. He expected attention on his nipples, but Leo rolled off him instead, a hand sliding down over his hip and leg, hooking under his knee and tugging. He whimpered as his leg was lifted up and out, squirming as the plug shifted, before gasping as Leo kissed the sole of his foot.

His toes curled and he did _not_ squeak. "Leo!" He turned red as Leo chuckled, the hot breath tickling.

"How does it feel, little minx?" Leo asked, swiping his full tongue along the length of his foot and sucking Guang-Hong's toes one by one.

"Oh gods, Leo that's…" He didn't know a word for it and devolved into a moan at the scrape of teeth. Whatever it was, his dick certainly liked it, if the way it twitched was any indication. He couldn't remember ever being so hard in his life but he knew better than to even try to touch himself. He needed permission, right? That was a strange thought, but... also oddly liberating.

Leo would take care of him.

He melted into the pillows as he relaxed, something easing inside him as it fully sank in what Leo really meant by not doing anything but breathe. _Trust_. Leo liked being in control and knew what he was doing, he wouldn't intentionally push him into something he couldn't handle. If he did... all he had to do was say Red.

He felt Leo smile against his ankle and wondered if he'd visibly done something. Maybe Leo was just that good. Either way, Leo set to work making good on his promise, his lips and tongue traveling his entire body with the occasional scrape of teeth, until he was moaning and sighing with every touch, his body heavy and tingling, his desire pulsing ever higher.

When Leo finally, _finally_ sank his teeth into his thigh to leave a proper mark, he arched off the bed with a loud moan, dick twitching and leaking even more precome. He was sure his stomach was covered in it by now, but he couldn't even care.

Leo bit and sucked a bruise into one thigh and then the other, another on his hip, his stomach, his shoulder. He lost count of how many on his chest.

"Leo," he whined, curling a hand into Leo's hair. " _Please_."

There was no way he'd get off like this. He was close, so close, sucking in deep breaths as he struggled to keep breathing and not sob with the overwhelming pleasure.

When Leo licked at his nipple, he arched with a moan, his toes curling, fingers tightening in Leo's hair. "Oh gods." And then Leo was sucking and pleasure was coiling tight in his stomach and when he _bit_ he threw his head back and screamed, and screamed, thrashing beneath Leo as his hips bucked and he came, shooting all over his chest and stomach.

Guang-Hong collapsed with a soft sob, fingers twitching, hands falling back to the pillows as they proved too heavy to keep up.

"So good, that was so hot, you're so perfect, my little minx," Leo breathed, working the blindfold off and using it to swipe up the leftover mess on Guang-Hong's face.

He squinted up at Leo and smiled, sighing and returning the nuzzle when he leaned in.

"I'm going to get a warm cloth to clean you up, gorgeous. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Mmkay." He closed his eyes and couldn't bring himself to move, feeling like he was floating. He cracked his eyes open when Leo returned with the cloth and a bottle of water, humming and somehow relaxing further at the warmth. He wrinkled his nose when Leo swiped his face clean, finally finding the energy to wrap his arms around Leo when he kissed his nose. "That was... fun," he said, grimacing as his voice sounded a bit hoarse.

Leo chuckled and tossed the cloth aside, curling around Guang-Hong and nudging a leg between his. "Here, you need to drink," he said, holding the bottle to his lips.

He curled his fingers against Leo's wrist and drank deep, draining most of it before pulling away. He watched Leo finish it off and leaned in to lick a stray droplet from his lips, grinning as Leo _flushed_. That was almost as good as hearing him curse.

Leo kissed his nose again. "You were amazing. How are you feeling?"

He shifted in closer and rubbed his cheek against Leo's shoulder. "Good... Heavy. Floaty?"

Leo hummed and ran fingers through his hair. "How's your throat?"

"Sore." He tipped his head back when Leo stayed silent. A bit _too_ silent. He felt the tremors of Leo's fingers in his hair and tilted his head, nuzzling his nose against Leo's chin. "Leo?"

"Sorry."

Guang-Hong blinked at the soft murmur. Why was Leo apologizing? It wasn't like he was hurt. He'd probably feel it in the morning, but he'd deal with that tomorrow. That'd been _amazing_ if totally kinky and... oh? Was Leo... still worried he'd gone too far? He huffed softly and shifted, pulling back and tugging at Leo until their positions were switched and Leo's head was on his chest instead. That felt kinda nice. Now... how did it go?

"Don't," he said, mimicking Leo's voice from when _he'd_ been apologizing for not being better at sex, poking Leo's head for good measure before stroking through the soft strands.

Leo sucked in a breath and made a soft sound in the back of his throat before going limp with a huff of a laugh. "You're too much," he murmured.

Guang-Hong grinned and tightened his hold on Leo, biting his lip as he mulled over what happened. He didn't regret any of it. Not by a long shot. He actually kind of wanted to try more, and he _definitely_ wanted Leo to show him everything that was in his chest.

"Leo...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do that again?"

" _Now?_ "

Guang-Hong laughed and buried his face in Leo's hair. "No, of course not. I mean... in a couple days maybe? Will you show me something else?"

"Yeah. What do you want to try next, little minx?"

"I don't know... Handcuffs or... spanking?"

Leo groaned and glanced up with a grin. "Yeah," he said, that soft throaty growl in his voice again, and Guang-Hong was starting to realize it did that when Leo was _really_ turned on by something. "I'd like that."

Guang-Hong nuzzled at Leo and reached for the covers, groaning as the movement shifted the plug.

"Oh, right, sorry," Leo murmured, chuckling as he reached behind Guang-Hong.

"No... Leave it." He flushed as Leo looked at him in surprise. "I... I like how it feels. Is it okay to leave it in?"

" _Fuck_ yeah," Leo moaned, shifting to pin him down and kiss him. " _Perfect_. Little. Minx," he hummed, ending each word with a slow slide of his tongue past Guang-Hong's lips.

He moaned beneath the onslaught, hardly able to believe how _giddy_ those words made him.

If this was the result of being a little kinky, he was fine falling headfirst into whatever Leo wanted to do to him.


End file.
